


Perfect

by LarirenShadow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, MaKorra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks this is perfect. There is nothing more that can be right and she just feels so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

He thinks this is perfect.  There is nothing more that can be right and she just feels _so good_.

He can't remember how they got this tangled, bodily or personally.  He remembers her excitement at watching her first pro-bending match and her surprise _minutes_ later.  He remembers Bolin's subtle hints through out their training of how she was _ripe and ready_ for more advanced bending.  He remembers her blush she _she_ asked _him_ for a drink.

He remembers her awkward fumbling through their first date, and their second and third (he likes that she's so green).  He loves the way her nose wrinkles at things she can't stand or thinks are horrible tasting.  He listens to her rant about Chief Bei Fong and how unfair she is and shouldn't she give _the Avatar_ some slack?  He listens and bites his tongue because he knows Chief Bei Fong never gives orphans any slack.

But this moment, this is what he wants to remember forever.  Not their first time filled with fumbling, apologies, and pain but this.  This time where she feels so good and she's making that moaning sound that's _just right_ and he can't think of a better sound in the world.  Not even "The Fire Ferrets win!" could compare to the high pitched keening sound she's making.

"Fuck, that's good," he grunts as he picks up his pace.

He feels her roll her hips in response.   _She's so tight and naive_ he thinks.  He loves it when she smiles at him, making sure to meet his thrusts in time.  "And to think," she breathes, "you didn't give me the time of day when we first met."

"I thought you were one of my brother's fangirls."  His voice is gruff.  He feels her clench around his length and knows he's _so close_ to release.

"To think," she pants, "that Tenzin didn't want me to even see a pro-bending mat-ch."  Her voice goes up in volume at the end of the word and he knows he's hit her sweet spot.  He's not had many girls (most flock to his charming brother) but he's had enough to know that she's close and he's hit the spot that makes her lose all reason.

"Harder," she complains as her hips try to force his into a faster pace.

"Patience," he mutters.   _Love_ , he almost adds.  He can't love her.  She's just an annoying, stubborn, amazing girl who has parents and the world watching her.  If he were honest with himself he would acknowledge there are quite a few people watching him during matches as well.  He would never admit to clipping newspapers though.  That's just tacky.

"Now," she whines and he knows he needs to listen to her now because the pottery in the room is shaking and the candle flame is growing and he knows it's not _his_ firebending that's causing it.  Plus he likes being on top.

"As the Avatar wishes," he coos with a smirk.  Her face srunches again until he reaches down to her center with a heated hand and finds her button.  She arches into him and the candle flame almost reaches the celling, fueled not only by her bending but his as well because _Spirits that feels good_.

She cries out again and he wants to make her be quiet because he knows Bolin is listening.  Yet he loves every single sound she makes at his hands.  He feels her veleventy heat contract rhythmically and he thrusts a handful more times before he comes himself and collapses on top of her.

He quickly rolls off her but just as quickly she places herself on his chest so her head is below his chin.  This is one of the few times he gets to see her let her guard and just _is_.  

He strokes her lose hair and wonders if this is how Bolin feels about every girl he takes to bed.  He hopes not.

"Mako," Korra asks softly, "is it all right if I stay the night?"

"Of course," he assures her as he kisses her head.

"Good because I don't want to move.  This is too perfect."  She tells him sleepily.

_Perfect_ he thinks.  He's never had anything that's been perfect (except his team's record) and he's willing to bet all his winnings that this is the closest he's going to get to that ideal state.


	2. Two

The warm water soothes his aching muscles as he leans back in the tub.  He knows he's pushing Bolin and Korra almost to the point of exhaustion in their practices but he _needs_ to win because he and Bolin _need_ the money.  Korra, he knows, understands this.  

He hears the slight creak of the door followed quickly by the soft thump of something fabric falling to the ground.  Alert he sits up.  He's not sure what he was expecting but a naked Korra with her hair down definitely wasn't it.

She's blushing, they've been lovers for months now and he still causes her to blush (he finds it endearing).  "I thought I'd join you," she admits.

He's not surprised as she slides into the tub.  She's wormed her way into almost every part of his life.  He breathes in her scent as she tucks her head under his and thinks that she can burrow a little deeper into his life.

He strokes her back lazily.  She's tense and he wonders if all the pressure is getting to her.  "Is everything alright?" He asks as he strokes her back.  He loves the feel of her skin.

"Yes," she answers immediately.  She inhales.  "No," she answers truthfully, "there's just a lot going on right now.  Airbending," she managed to airbend a sneeze during practice last week and Mako thinks this is a good start.  "Equalists, the tournament.  Can we not talk about this now?"

He knows what its like to not talk about things.  There were days where he wasn't sure how he was going to feed and protect Bolin.  He never told anyone about it before but he wants to tell Korra.  He's not sure how to tell her.  Instead he kisses her head and tells her "all right."

The warm water makes him content just to sit here with her. He's surprised when she starts kissing his neck; he's the one who usually starts their liaisons.  Before he can say anything her lip move to his and her tongue begs entrance to his mouth.  He obliges.  She shifts and straddles his lap and all he can think is _this is right_.  Her hands tangle in his hair just as he grips hers.  He likes it when her hair is down.

Her kiss becomes more demanding and his hands leave her hair and place themselves on her hips.  He can feel her heat hovering over him and he wants to bury himself in her.

"Please," she begs.  He sheaths himself in her and groans as water splashes over the edge of the tub.  He wonders if she's going to waterbend.

She's taking control now.  She's moving faster and he knows they've never been together like this before.  Her pants on his neck enflame him as much as her clenching around him.  He likes her on top.  He's not sure how much longer he's going to last.

He bites her neck as he feels himself getting closer.  He thinks she senses this because one of her hands snakes down so she can touch herself.  Her fingers lightly brush him as they move together.  

She whimpering and he knows she's close and everything is _too much_ and he's trying to hold on for her.  

"Mako," she finally keens as she clenches him tightly.  

"Korra," he responds just as needy as he spills inside of her.  

They stay connected, foreheads touching as they catch their breaths.  This is different than their previous trysts and he wonders if part of this is everything that's bothering her.

The water around them has cooled.  "Are you-" he begins.

"Don't speak," she interrupts.  She's much more expressive about her feelings than he is but she still holds back.

He kisses her tenderly.  "I'm here, if you need me," he admits.  Suddenly he's afraid she'll say she doesn't need him because he knows he needs her.  He's never needed anyone like he needs her.  It's different from how he feels about Bolin and he's not sure if he likes this new vulnerability.  

She silent for longer than he likes and he prepares a lie that he will tell himself about how her rejection doesn't hurt.  "I know," she finally says and he feels like he can breathe again.  "I know you're here when I'm ready to talk."

She's not perfect and he loves her all the more for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe, he thinks, this is what love is supposed to feel like.

Korra is so different from anyone he's known. She's innocence and spark and he never knows what she's going to do yet he can't get enough of her.

He's stolen her for the day. They've stayed in bed and whispered secrets and moans and he can't think of a better way to spend the day.

Her arms are curled around a pillow, her breathing soft and even. He's just woken from a nap and watching her. She looks so relaxed and fragile asleep and he has to remind himself she's the same age as his brother, sometimes it seems like she's much older than that. He knows there's a part of her that is older than he can imagine.

She stirs and moves closer, rubbing her cheek against his. "You're always so warm," she mumbles moving closer.

"I'm a firebender," he says.

"I am too."

"But first you're waterbender," he tells her. She grumbles and he pulls her closer. Sometimes it's easier for him to think of her as just a waterbender; then she's not the all-powerful Avatar who has a duty to the world. If she's a waterbender she can be his.

He kisses her softly. He wants this to last forever, this lazy bubble they've created. He can't stay here, he knows, but he can wish for it (usually he doesn't believe in wishes but for this he'd make an exception). She follows him as he pulls back like she's trying to draw breath from his lips. She's always desperate to keep contact.

Her fingers trail down his chest sparking tiny fires in their wake. She grasps him firmly, just the way he likes. His hips move forward unintentionally. She's insistent as always and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Now," she demands softly stroking his hardened length. He rolls on top of her and kisses her softly again.

He loves the delicate hitching sound she makes as he fully sheaths himself in her.

She tilts her head up slightly to capture his lips while she rolls her hips. He keeps the kiss tender, wanting to make this last longer.

He moves slowly, feeling her muscles grip him insistently as her arms wrap around his neck. He doesn't want to rush this; he wants to make love to her.

She keeps making little urgent movements and he laughs. "Slow down," he murmurs.

"Speed up," she quips as her breathing starts to speed up.

He doesn't think before he whispers, "We have all day, let me love you."

She stills. "Love?" she asks in a small voice.

Usually she's the one who says or does things without thinking. He thinks things through and plans and carefully considers all the possible options. He doesn't think where Korra is concerned. "Yes," he sighs as he starts to move again. He doesn't need to hear her reaction till they're finished because he has her now and he won't let her go.

They're lovemaking is unhurried. He pushes she pulls and he wonders if this is what waterbending feels like. It's familiar and new at the same time and just as thrilling as any of their other encounters.

He wants this to last forever.

He watches her close her eyes and arch her back as he feels her spasm around him as she peaks. He's not far behind, just a few more thrusts and he's there. He rolls on to his side and pulls her to his chest.

He strokes her back as their breaking slows. He's shared a secret truth with her and hopes she feels the same.

Her head is still tucked under his chin as she asks, "You love me?"

He lifts her head up so he can look her in the eyes. She looks frightened and hopeful, exactly how he feels. "I do," he answers honestly.

"I love you too," she admits with a smile. He grins. "So now what?"

"I'm not sure but we'll figure it out together," he promises.

He knows they have a lot to work out: she's the Avatar and her home is in the South Pole while he's content to stay in Republic City and find a job that's better than the power plant. Somehow, he knows, they'll work it out because neither of them gives up easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at ficbending on lj.


End file.
